The Evil Within- Part 1
by Demon Alexiel
Summary: This is one of those girls in the Fellowship fics and, if you like Legolas, this would be great for you.


Disclaimer: First off, I don't own the Lord of the Rings movie or books because, no shit, I'm not T.R.R. Tolkien or whoever made the movie. I made up a few characters to intertwine into the story so it's not like I'm copying the entire script. This has lines and scenes from the movie in it but some new… Okay, can you tell I really hate writing this part?  
  
Notes: I was so mad that A Beautiful Mind won for best picture in the Academy Awards. Lord of the Rings should have. I hate that; and what's more is the guy who played Gandolf was nominated for best supporting actor and lost to Denzel Washington. I'm peeved…  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@   
  
Gandolf set his hat down on the table next to his bed and sat down. Tomorrow the Fellowship would set out for Mordor. His brow wrinkled in worry, especially for young Frodo. "This is not his burden to carry…" the wandering wizard muttered to himself. There was a rap at his door and Lord Elrond came in.   
"I'm sorry to disturb you. You must have a lot on your mind." Elrond said sitting down next to his friend. Gandolf nodded and stared out the window onto the courtyard where Frodo and Sam were talking. "I have a suggestion to make." Elrond added. Gandolf looked up blankly. "And what would that be my friend?" Elrond smiled seeing that Gandolf was interested. "I have another warrior for your Fellowship. An elf in my small council of warriors." Gandolf stood up. "Before I agree to anything, I must see what they are capable of."   
  
Elrond led the way through the winding halls out onto the garden. A few yards out there was an elf practicing archery. They notched an arrow on their bow and pulled back. The string stretched back with a crack and stopped when the archer let go. The arrow sped across the yard narrowly hitting the bulls eye on the target.   
Gandolf smiled with growing curiosity. "What's your name lad?" he asked setting his hand on the archer's shoulder. "Jasper." came the feminine elven voice. The archer turned around, her long red hair swirling around her waist as she did. She was clad in boots like a man and a layer of armor with padding under it that made her look taller.  
"This is Jasper, my best female archer. Would she be too much of a burden to have in the Fellowship?" Gandolf turned to Elrond. "I think I can find a place for her."  
  
The next morning, the Fellowship rose with the rooster and gathered the supplies. Jasper stood separated from the men setting a new bow string in place. "Who is she?" Pippin whispered to Merry. Merry shrugged and threw his pack over his back. "I hear that Lord Elrond suggested her to Gandolf." Sam added. Frodo frowned. "Well, I don't know exactly why Gandolf made her part of the Fellowship but I trust in his decisions." The conversation ended at that.   
  
The days passed by quickly, each of the members of the Fellowship trusting each other even more…that is except Jasper. Her solemn appearance and silence drove the others away from her…that is, all but one…  
  
It was weeks later when they reached the Caradharas mountain. Jasper sat sharpening the point of her arrow on the rocks while the rest of the Fellowship rested. Legolas sat on the highest rock near camp keeping look out. Bored with the fact that no foes were within his sight, he turned his gaze to Jasper on the rocks far below. He turned away blushing trying to hide his wave of emotion. There was just something about her…  
  
Jasper finally sat down her arrows and stood up. Her face was painted with worry. "What is it?" Frodo asked. "There's something coming." Jasper replied grimly.  
  
"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas cried from his post. He leapt down from the rock and, grabbing Jasper and pulling her in with him, flew under the rocks for shelter. The hobbits scurried under the rocks accompanied by Gandolf, Boromir, and Aragorn. The Fellowship braced themselves as the flock of crebain swarmed through the rocks and off into the distance. "Spies of Saruman." Gandolf sighed climbing out.   
Legolas let go of Jasper's arm when the came out of hiding. "Why did you do that?" Jasper asked in her thick elven accent. "None of us must be caught by spies. There's no telling what would happen if one of us does." Jasper nodded and followed behind the hobbits up the mountain.  
  
The snow on the top of the mountain roared all around them. "Legolas, can you see anything?" Aragorn called up to the elf. "No." Legolas cried back. Jasper frowned. "The snow up ahead with surely burry the halflings." she sighed. Suddenly there was a hobbit cry from behind them.  
"Boromir, give the ring to Frodo." Aragorn ordered standing behind the ring bearer. Boromir ignored him and studied the ring dangling from the chain in his hand. "It's extraordinary that such a little thing could cause so much confusion and grief." he muttered. "Give the ring to Frodo." Jasper repeated coming up behind Boromir. Boromir smiled and dropped the ring into Frodo's outstretched hand. Frodo recoiled and put the ring hastily back into his breast pocket. Boromir laughed and the Fellowship continued.  
  
Jasper and Legolas continued on ahead seeking shelter from the driving winds. "Anything?" Jasper asked. Legolas shook his head and glanced back at the freezing figures that were the rest of the Fellowship. "We should find shelter soon. Maybe we can stand above the snow but dwarves, hobbits, and humans can't." Jasper nodded. "Why was Frodo so afraid when Boromir had the ring?" she asked shifting her pack. "At the council Boromir said he wanted to use the ring to free his people. The ring can envelope him in madness easily." Jasper frowned. "That certain doesn't make me trust him anymore than I did." Legolas stopped. "Then who do you trust?"   
  
His conversation was stopped by a heavy feeling in the air. "There is a voice on the air." Legolas called back to Gandolf. In horror, Gandolf cried, "It's Saruman! He's trying to bring down the mountain!" For the first time, Jasper noticed the heavy accent of spells in the air. Gimli's ears perked up to the sound of roaring winds. "There's going to be an avalanche!" he cried. The snow roared down on top of them knocking even the elves into the snow below them. Jasper felt the snow leaking into her armor and crushing her down so she couldn't breath. After what she felt was forever, she felt a hand on her arm.   
Bursting out of the snow, Jasper gasped for breath. Every part of her body was cold and she had lost the feeling in her toes. "Are you alright?" came Legolas soft accented voice. As Jasper's vision became clearer, she noticed that Legolas was hovering above her, his face worried. "Yes. I'm fine."   
After Gimli and the hobbits were freed from their icy prisons, a decision was put before the Fellowship.  
  
"Let us go through the mines of Moria! My cousin lives there. You will get a taste of true dwarf hospitality." Gilmi said, his arms spread open. Gandolf shook his head. "There is too much greed in a gold mine. Our only other choice is to continue on the mountain." Gimli leaned on his axe. "It is a shortcut!" "We should trust what Gandolf says." Legolas replied solemnly. "What would an elf know!?" Amongst the arguing, Gandolf cried out.   
"Let the ring bearer decide!"   
Frodo held tightly onto the ring around his neck. "What shall it be ring bearer?" Aragorn asked. Frodo swallowed hard and then remembered how he so hated the cold. "We shall go through the mines of Moria." Gandolf nodded, the worry showing in his eyes. Jasper put her hand on Frodo's small shoulder. "I trust your decision." Frodo looked up and smiled nervously. "I wish I could." he whispered.   
Gimli laughed. "Finally, I can see my cousin again!"  
  
The gate to Moria was still not open, even after all of Gandolf's efforts. Frodo and Pippin were skipping rocks across the lake when Aragorn nervously grabbed their arms. "Don't do that."   
  
Jasper watched closely as Sam bid farewell to the small pony. "Goodbye girl. You won't survive in Moria." he muttered stroking the horse's muzzle. Jasper couldn't help but smile at the small gardener hobbit's tenderness. Merry came up behind her munching on and apple he had gathered. "Hmm…it's a shame that Sam has to give up that old pony. He really had grown fonder of her." Jasper nodded. "This is what it's going to be like when the Fellowship goes it's separate ways. We'll have just grown fond of each other." Merry looked puzzled. "No one can break up this Fellowship! Not even Saron himself!" he said confidently. Jasper looked over her should kindly at the hobbit. "Let us hope so."  
  
Gandolf scratched his head. "Hmm…why won't this open?" he said. "Speak friend and enter…" he muttered again. Frodo walked over to where Gandolf stood poised in front of the tall stone door. "Gandolf, what's the elven word for friend?" Gandolf scratched his head. "Alma. (I can't remember it…)" Gandolf said. With a creak, the stone doors swung open.   
  
"You dwarves were right in saying 'speak friend and enter.'" Legolas said following Gandolf into the mines. Gimli nodded. "My cousin never was good with passwords."   
  
The Fellowship froze in horror at what they saw. Scattered all around the entrance to Moria were the unmistakable bones of dwarves. Dried blood was painted across the floor. Something wasn't right.  
  
Gimli cried out and fell to his knees on the floor. "No, no, no…" he moaned. Aragorn lay a hand on the dwarf's shoulder. "This is an evil place. We must turn back." Gandolf said.  
  
The Fellowship retreated back outside. "So, where do we go now?" Jasper asked. They all turned around when they heard the yelp of a hobbit.   
  
A long, slimy tentacle had emerged from the water and had wrapped itself around Frodo's legs, dragging him into the bleak darkness from which it came. Legolas notched an arrow to his bow as the others rushed forward onto the creature. Jasper ran out into the water and hacked at the tentacle with the sword at her side. "Get me down!" Frodo cried as he was whipped around in the air. Legolas fired an arrow landing right into the tentacle and causing the creature to drop the little hobbit. Aragorn caught him and rushed him aside. Jasper was the next one the beast latched onto. Once it held her above the water, it surface. Thinking quickly, Gilmi took a hatchet from his belt and hurled it as hard as he could. The creature roared and reared back, the hatchet protruding from it's eye. Legolas caught Jasper as she fell and the Fellowship retreated to the mines. With its remaining strength, the creature swung its tentacle caving in the entrance to Moria.   
  
Jasper, still in Legolas' arms smiled. "My hero?" she said questioningly as Legolas set her down on the ground. Gandolf lit the orb on the end of his staff. "It seems as if we'll have to go through Moria after all." he said motioning the others up the stair case. "What have I gotten us into?" Frodo sighed as he brought up the rear.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Well, I think that went very well. Next time I'll have the trip through Moria up until the separation of the Fellowship. After that I'm still going to continue even though the next movie hasn't come out. I've read the books. ^_^ 


End file.
